inFAMOUS 3: The Dead Drops
by Residential DeadMan
Summary: All the dead drops for inFAMOUS 3.
1. Dead Drop 1

Dead Drop 1; NSA's Agents:

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3208. My investigation into the war criminal known as "Kessler" has yielded some interesting results. The NSA is also onto him, connecting him to a group known as the First Sons.

"They have two agents on the case. The first is Lucy Kuo in New Marais, working with Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, a mid-ranking member of the First Sons. According to his dossier, he's a leading expert on a new field called the Ray Field. The NSA is obviously offering him some sort of immunity deal in exchange for his cooperation. He is of little interest to the investigation.

"The other agent is John White. He's been assigned directly to Kessler on a project known as the Ray Sphere. This is a much more interesting point, as it may lead to Kessler's arrest. I'm going to look into what exactly this "Ray Sphere" is. These dead drops will be left where DARPA agents could find them, should anything happen to me."


	2. Dead Drop 2

Dead Drop 2; Ray Sphere Research:

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3214. All my attempts to research into the Ray Sphere project have been fruitless. Nonetheless, I am convinced that Kessler is planning something with the project. What it is, I'm not sure of, but steps need to be taken to prepare for if or when he shit hits he fan.

"The Ray Sphere itself is the most elusive part of my investigation. Each attempt to find out what it is and what it's purpose could be has been less helpful than the previous. I may need to turn my attention to Lucy Kuo and Sebastian Wolfe in order to learn more about it. Further updates at a later date."


	3. Dead Drop 3

Dead Drop 3; The Blast

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3233. The explosion in Empire City has been dubbed "the Blast". A crude but appropriate name. What's more surprising than the explosion is the emergence of a plague. People in the city are getting sick and falling over dead. Whether this is from the Blast or the aftermath is not yet clear.

"John White has gone dark. All attempts to locate him so far have been unsuccessful. I may need to recruit someone from inside the city to find him and the Ray Sphere. It most likely won't be easy, with the quarantine being set up.

"On a minor note, reports from the night of the Blast yield a pattern: a purely electrical storm about seven minutes after the Blast completely destroyed the bridge running from the Historic district to the Neon district. Only one survivor from the freak accident has been reported. There is nothing further on this person, and there is nothing to indicate whether or not he or she has survived."


	4. Dead Drop 4

Dead Drop 4; Mysterious Intel

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3236. Something strange is happening in the Neon district. Intercepted calls indicate a so-called "person with powers" is running loose in Empire City. This could easily be shrugged off as the rambling a of a madman, except that the reports are coming in from everywhere. Who this person is and how they came to be this way is a mystery, one that I fully intend on solving."


	5. Dead Drop 5

Dead Drop 5; Cole MacGrath:

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3237. Made contact with Cole MacGrath, the supposed terrorist behind the Blast. He was caught by the wall with the razor wire and guns, barely making it to the decontamination unit. After weeks of trying to find out who this man was, I finally met him.

"My initial feeling toward MacGrath was apprehension. This was a man who had been given a gift, and he was squandering it on trying to escape Empire City. It took a bit of convincing, but I promised him I'd get him out of the city if he looked for White and the Ray Sphere. I'm not entirely sure I can trust him, but at this point, I can't afford to be picky."


	6. Dead Drop 6

Dead Drop 6; Powering Up:

"Special Agent Moya Jones, Memo 3244. The entire city's power supply has been cut off, apparently the different gangs' attempt to stop Cole MacGrath from being able to use his powers. By going into the sewers, MacGrath was able to restore power to a section of the Neon district.

"What's more interesting is the fact that doing so triggered something in MacGrath. He seems more powerful now, and people who were laying on the streets dying now appear to be miraculously getting up and walking around. Some of the gang members... well, some of them appear to be deader than normal. And the number of capturings have gone up as well. I suspect there's a connection to MacGrath repowering the area and these occurrences. Further intel will be required."


End file.
